Forum:2018-09-24 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Well, I admit, I was hoping for more about piracy. But... What was Agatha thinking, asking Tarvek to train with her, especially if the training was meant to be supervised by Ms. I-may-only-teach-this-to-one-person-outside-my-own-daughters? And what was Tarvek thinking, agreeing? And why does Tarvek, who's supposed to be so interested in fashion, spend so much time ? And, even I know better than to have breakfast before a workout. Bkharvey (talk) 04:17, September 24, 2018 (UTC) : Zeetha can refrain from teaching secret techniques for a day and make them run laps, it's not a big deal. Or she could make them spar against each other and see how Agatha holds up. None of those would count as teaching Tarvek anything whatsoever. As for the clothes, Tarvek just woke up, it's natural for him to remove his night clothes. I imagine he's is trying to change, even though Agatha isn't giving him time. All the other links you posted were during or shortly after the Mechanicsburg siege. Tarvek had simply nothing else to wear. He arrived at Castle Heteorodyne naked in a bedsheet. It's not like he had time to go shopping ^^ MasakoRei (talk) 06:19, September 24, 2018 (UTC) And if Agatha's worried about Zeetha, why is she grinning in panel 2? Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, September 24, 2018 (UTC) : Agatha isn't all that worried she's leaning more towards "it's some sort of test" 05:50, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Oh. And, we're not as worried about Zeetha as Agatha is, right? Because we remember Zeetha and da Boyz deciding not to bother Agatha, and as far as we know, nobody has any reason to kill Zeetha (except Bang, who doesn't know it yet)? Bkharvey (talk) 04:30, September 24, 2018 (UTC) But I don't see how that fits with the idea that Agatha, Tarvek, and Zeetha were all together two hours ago. Bkharvey (talk) 04:33, September 24, 2018 (UTC) : Where do you get that idea? All we know is that Agatha ended the evening with Tarvek. Zeetha was probably already off looking for Violetta at that point. MasakoRei (talk) 06:38, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :: I get the idea from the fact that Tarvek thinks that "We only got to bed a couple hours ago" implies "She's probably still asleep." He could sensibly think that only if Zeetha were among the people who only got to bed etc. Bkharvey (talk) 16:54, September 24, 2018 (UTC) ::: He can just assume that she went to bed late, like everybody else did. "A couple hours" in this context usually means "a few" rather than "exactly two", it's not an exact statement, and it doesn't require him to know the precise time Zeetha went to bed. He just means "it was way too little sleep for all of us, she must still be asleep". MasakoRei (talk) 07:36, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::: I suppose. But I still think it's a strange inference unless they were partying with Zeetha at least part of the evening. I mean, imagine if instead of Zeetha they were talking about the whereabouts of Wooster, who I assume wasn't partying all night. Wouldn't that sound weird? It's just because we think of Zeetha as a party animal that we temporarily forget that on this particular occasion she was off sleuthing and therefore not seen by Tarvek or Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 19:36, September 25, 2018 (UTC) I wish to note that Agatha's "training outift" has become . --Fred1740 (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2018 (UTC)